everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever!
Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever is the fifth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on February 13, 1994. Segments/Songs #The Library Song #Absent Minded Mr. Rabbit #Stop, Look and Listen #Mr. Fixit Fixes It #Mixed Up Sounds #Pa Pig's New Car #Wheels Characters *Freddie Fox * Lily Bunny * Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Mr. Read-a-Lot *Mr. Fixit *Fireman Ralph *Grandma Bear *Marvin Mouse *Miss Honey *Gertie *Glenda *Pa Pig *Ma Pig *Harry Pig *Sally Pig *The pig firefighters *The mouse firefighters *Mr. Rabbit *Peppa Fox *Rudy Pig *Hilda Hippo *Mary Bunny *Timothy Cat *Tucy Raccoon *Marc Cat *Stuart Pig *Angel Raccoon *Juan Bear *Simon Mouse *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Other Busytown people *The Narrator (introduction only; offscreen) Trivia/Goofs * This video was released in February 13, 1994. This was the same year that KCTS Seattle aired the second season of the Disney TV series, Bill Nye the Science Guy, five days later, and that Showtime aired the first season of the Paramount Communication/Cinar production, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, one month later. It's also the same year that Humongous Entertainment released the second activity pack video game, Putt Putt and Fatty Bear's Activity Pack on PC and Macintosh, that PBS aired the twenty-fifth season of Mister Rogers Neighborhood, that Nickelodeon aired the first season of All That, the third season of Are You Afraid of the Dark?, and the pilot season of Hey Arnold, the pilot episode that was not aired on TV, that Nintendo released the video game, Super Metroid, on Super Nintendo Entertainment System, that NBC aired the Peanuts TV special, You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown, and the TV movie, Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island, that ABC aired the first season of The Ferals, that Focus on the Family aired the 1994 season of Adventures in Odyssey, that Barney Home Video released Let's Pretend with Barney and Barney's Alphabet Zoo on home video, that Seven Network aired the thirteenth season of Hey Dad...!, that MTV aired the fourth season of Beavis and Butt-Head, that Sega released the video game, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, and that Random House/Broderbund Company released the Living Books game, Ruff's Bone, on PC and Macintosh. * This video of the title was named after the book, Richard Scarry's Funniest Book Ever. * This is the second time there was a song at the beginning. The first time was in "Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever". * This episode marks an appearance for Mr. Read-a-Lot, Gertie, Mr. Rabbit, Mr. Fixit, Pa Pig, Ma Pig, Harry Pig and Sally Pig. * This is the second musical video. * This is the last video that Fireman Ralph, Sergeant Murphy, Bananas Gorilla, Grandma Bear, Marvin Mouse, Miss Honey, Glenda, Freddie Fox, the pig and mouse firefighters, and other Busytown people make these appearances. * Rhonda Raccoon's voice is high when she says, "Hi, Freddie!" and laughs at Freddie who rides the tricycle. But on other videos her voice is low. * This is the last time that this episode has a little bit of limited animation: ** The crew waving to Mr. Rabbit, after Glenda get him unstuck. ** Sally and Harry Pig in the backhoe loader waving at Huckle and Lowly at the end of the episode. * This is the third time the Narrator narrates the introduction. * On the future DVD releases of the video, the instrumental part of The Library Song played in the credits is replaced with Come Along and Watch Me Learn, and the song, Wheels, sounds like the songs, I'm Gonna Learn to Tie My Shoe and These Parts Connected Together ''from the Autism DVD, ''Watch Me Learn: About Me and You. Trailers *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever Category:Video Series